


Shido-san

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Frisky - Freeform, charatcter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: After an unforgettable encounter, you go to see Shido.





	Shido-san

“y/n-san” Goro Akechi called. Your head shot up, eyes locking with the boy. “You were spaced out,” the boy laughed. “Something on your mind?”   
    “Oh, sorry!” you exclaim. “I’m just tired, that’s all.” That, however was a lie. There was, in fact, something on your mind. That something was none other than Masayoshi Shido, the famed politician.  
You had met the handsome devil yesterday afternoon. Akechi had introduced you. The two of you were good friends, so he decided to show you the man he worked with often. You weren't sure what their relationship was, but that was not what was on your mind. What occurred after the introduction was what you couldn’t get out of your head.   
Akechi had stepped out of the room momentarily, leaving you alone with Shido. The man turned to you, looked you dead in the eye and whispered, “You can call me Shido-san.” He then gave you a flirtatious wink, leaving you flustered. Akechi had returned to the room and you could feel Shido’s gaze on you the rest of the time. You had to see him again.  
You made up an excuse about having a doctors appointment to Akechi and hurried out of the cafe you sat in. You rushed to the diet building as fast as you could. Once inside, you made your way to Shido’s office as fast as you could and burst open the door to find the man sitting at his desk. He looked up and you and smiled.  
“Shido-san!” You yell. “Be my bad boy!” He smirked and rose to his feet, walking towards you.  
“Be my man.” He said.  
“Actually, I’m a girl, not a man.” You say, the man inches from you now.  
“You ruined the moment,” he growled as he shoved you against a nearby wall.  
“What are you going to do about it?” You question him, grinning. He replies by forcefully kissing you. The kiss heated up and escalated to a scandalous point. He broke the kiss and looked at you. He leaned close to your ear and whispered.   
“Call… me… Shido… sa-”   
Suddenly, he fell to the ground. With the absence of Shido’s large frame, you could clearly see Madarme standing before you with a knife. Your eyes widened as you realized what had happened.  
“How could you?” You yelled.  
“If I can’t have Shido, no one can,” the artist replied. And with that, he disappeared into thin air. You looked down at Shido’s lifeless body, pain filling your heart. Tears fill your eyes and you fall to your knees, screaming in agony.  
“Shido-san!”  
The End


End file.
